


a space cop and a (former) crimelord walk into a bar

by nanabongie



Series: jaykyle drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jason Todd is a nerd, M/M, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabongie/pseuds/nanabongie
Summary: “Hey big guy! Sun’s getting real low!”Kyle lets out a full bellied laugh at the reference and in the way it makes Grundy even angrier.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: jaykyle drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991362
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	a space cop and a (former) crimelord walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> jaykyle does something to me and the tag needs more love

“Do you need a hand?” Kyle asks from where he’s floating above the fight Jason is having with Solomon Grundy.

“Nah, me and Grundy are kin. Thought that I could get through to him!” Kyle watches as Jason shoots at the hulking zombie.

“With bullets!” Jason adds. 

Kyle snorts, ignoring the itch his ring gives off, he should’ve known that the White Lantern ring wouldn’t react well to being around an actual zombie.

“Hey big guy! Sun’s getting real low!” 

Kyle lets out a full bellied laugh at the reference and in the way it makes Grundy even angrier.

The zombie charges for Jason but Jason is fast, and with quick movements that would put any self-respecting speedster to shame, the Red Hood gets behind Grundy and aims a few nerve strikes at the lumbering zombie.

“How did you end up fighting a zombie in the middle of the street anyways?” Kyle asks as he lowers himself to the ground, watching as Jason uses some batgrade rope to tie up Grundy.

“There was an Arkham breakout and then Grundy here decided to leave Slaughter Swamp, we had to divide and conquer so to speak and I called dibs on my zombie brethren,” Jason explains. Kyle knows he has an insufferable smirk on underneath the hood.

“You’re insufferable,” is what Kyle says.

Jason chuckles, the sound distorted by the helmet’s modulator, “You love me.”

_Yeah_ ,  Kyle thinks _,_ _I really fucking do_.

—

Kyle can think of no place he’d rather be. He lets his hands trace the lines of Jason’s chest, relishing in the choked sound the other man gives off when he pinches one of his nipples.

“Fuck, Kyle,” Jason says softly, letting out a low moan.

Kyle cuts his moan off with a wet kiss, licking into Jason’s mouth. He reaches down to get rid off Jason’s boxers when something, or  someone , crashes through Jason’s bedroom window.

“Fuck,” Jason swears, a lot differently than the way he had said it only a few moments ago. Kyle is so glad that they were both still partially dressed.

“Hey Jason, Kyle,” Nightwing greets with a weak wave, flashing both of them a bloody smile before passing out.

“Fuck.” 

Kyle really needs to talk to Jason about expanding his vocabulary.

—

It’s terrifying how cheery Dick Grayson is even when he’s hopped on a bunch of painkillers and has a neat row of stitches on his side.

“So, you and Kyle huh?” Dick slurs with a dopey grin. Kyle wishes an abyss would open up under him and deliver him straight to Nekron.

Jason scowls at his older brother from across the couch, “Don’t test me Dickface, if you weren’t halfway through to the pearly gates I would’ve thrown your ass out hours ago.”

“Aw Jay, you’re too cute,” Dick coos, leaning over to ruffle Jason’s hair before grabbing his side with a wince.

“You’re so fucking stupid you know that,” Jason says with a sigh when Dick just promptly passes out. 

“Well it seems like you’ve got all this handled so I’m just going to-“ 

Jason cuts him off with a glare, “Don’t you dare go Rayner, in sickness and in health right?”

“Space marriages don’t count Jason,” Kyle sighs, but he sits back down in his armchair. Best case scenario he has to deal with a drugged Dick Grayson, worst case scenario Batman comes knocking at his door and asks him why he’s seeing his son.

Kyle’s odds aren’t too optimistic. Then an idea comes to mind

“Wait, I could literally just heal him.”

Jason looks at him, completely unimpressed, “You just thought of that now glowstick?”

“Yeah well I was pretty put out about being cockblocked by fucking Nightwing.”

Kyle relishes in the blush that rises to Jason’s cheeks.

“Shut up Kyle and work your fucking magic.”

—

Kyle had broken his leg fighting a weird tentacle space alien, so Carol had ushered him back to earth despite his protests. 

His ring will heal his broken leg in a day maximum, he could’ve stayed and fought, and he had said as much to both Carol and Jason. The look Carol had and the look Jason had later on when Kyle crash landed in Jason’s most frequently used apartment in Gotham conveyed the same utter disappointment in disbelief.

So Kyle had been benched by Jason ‘what doesn’t kill me makes me angrier which makes me stronger’ Todd. At least he gets to eat Jason’s cooking for the next few days, it beats any of the sketchy unidentifiable food Guy gets for him in shady alien bars.

So here Kyle was, laying on Jason’s couch and listening through the comm Jason had given him before he’d left on patrol to stave off his boredom.

The technology in Jason’s helmet is insanely advanced, so he’s able to pick up sounds from further away than the other bats, so Kyle, whose comm is linked to Jason’s helmet can also pick up those sounds.

So when one of Maroni’s men who Jason’s intercepting the deal of says, “Let’s get down to business,” Kyle lets out a premature groan because he knows exactly what Jason’s going to do next.

There’s a sound of glass shattering before Jason sings, “To defeat the huns.”

Kyle can’t quite stop the laughter that bubbles up in his throat.

He really loves his boyfriend.

—

“Look at you, my knight in shining armour,” Jason drawls, voice unadulterated because his hood somehow got lost in the fray, Kyle wonders if that has anything to do with the flaming wreckage of the alien ship above them.

“Quite literally actually, you’re glowing Rayner,” Jason adds with a smirk, making himself comfortable in Kyle’s arms. Kyle resists the urge to drop him.

Kyle rolls his eyes, “Gee I didn’t notice.”

“No need to get touchy Kyle, it’s a good look on you,” Jason says, he then turns to look down at the battle still going on.

“Drop me off over there,” Jason says, pointing at an area that is filled with an alarming amount of alien robots. Kyle would be concerned if they hadn’t already figured out that the robots were embarrassingly easy to defeat.

“I’m not an Uber,” Kyle grumbles but flies them closer to the spot Jason had pointed out.

“Don’t worry Lantern, you’d be one hot ass Uber driver,” Jason says, giving Kyle a salute before quite literally flipping out of the Lantern’s arms and down to the ground.

“Dramatic bastard,” Kyle says with a fond smile.

—

“You’re dating Batman’s son?” Hal all but shouts, completely spluttering. Kyle can’t believe he used to look up to the man, he doesn’t know if that says more about him or the older Lantern.

“From what you’ve told us about him he seems like a nice man,” John says with a warm smile. Thank God for John Stewart. Kyle ignores the way that causes Hal to splutter more, instead shooting John a grateful smile and taking another sip of his beer.

Guy however has been surprisingly quiet the entire time, after Kyle had broken the news he had immediately gone on his phone.

“Hey Kyle, do you like red roses?” Guy asks out of the blue.

Kyle turns to look at him in confusion, “Uh sure, why?”

Guy waves him off, not looking up from his phone, which Kyle is honestly surprised he knows how to use, “Just looking a flower arrangements for your funeral service.”

Kyle stares at him incredulously, “Funeral service? What are you going on about.”

“Just getting prepared for when Batman kills you,” Guy says gravely.

“Batman doesn’t kill,” John interjects, already fed up with Guy’s dramatics.

“That’s what he wants you to think,” Guy says before letting a contemplative frown take over his features. Kyle was rightfully worried, Guy Gardner should never look contemplative.

“Do you think ‘Kyle Rayner, a broke man’s Guy Gardner’ is a good epitaph?” 

Kyle groans before laying his head on the nastily sticky table of the bar. He really hates his friends sometimes.

—

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Kyle says at they walk up the steps of Wayne manor’s front door.

Kyle usually spent Christmas with other lanterns since his mom died, but Hal had somehow managed to have a truce with his older brother and spend Christmas with his family, John is spending Christmas with his own family members, and Guy had decided to continue with his lantern duties during the holidays.

When Jason had heard about that he had insisted that Kyle come with him to the manor.

“We’re already here, plus I wasn’t going to let you spend Christmas alone,” Jason says as he rings the doorbell.

“You were going to spend Christmas alone,” Kyle counters.

“Yeah but I’m me ,” Jason argues. To be fair, it’s a pretty good argument, but still.

Before Kyle can say anything though, the door swings open. In the doorway someone who Kyle vaguely recognizes as the new Batgirl — largely due to her blonde hair — stands, dressed in the ugliest Christmas sweater Kyle has ever seen.

“Jason!” Batgirl greets with a large smile before turning to Kyle, “And Jason’s friend?”

Kyle doesn’t blame her for her confusion, Jason doesn’t visit the manor often and the friends Jason is most seen with are the ones who end up exploding things.

Kyle doesn’t like explosions that much which means that he isn’t fit to be seen with the Red Hood. Those were Jason’s exact words.

“I’m Kyle, I’m Jason’s boyfriend,” Kyle says with a small wave.

The smile on Batgirl’s face doubles, Kyle is seriously worried for her facial muscles.

“Well I’m Stephanie, want to trade embarrassing Red Hood stories?”

They both ignore the glares Jason sends their ways.

“I’d love to.”

—

The first thing Dick says when they walk into the living room is, “So that fever dream I had of crashing into Jason’s apartment and walking into you guys wasn’t actually a fever dream?”

Kyle kind of wants to die, he’s sure that by the way Bruce is looking at him that he’ll have that arranged pretty soon.

“Don’t even start with me Dickiebird, I have so much dirt on you and your harem of gingers from Kori,” Jason warns with a scowl. It’s actually adorable, Kyle kind of wants to kiss, scratch that, really wants to kiss him, but he also values his life so he settles on daydreaming about it.

“Well it’s nice that Master Kyle could join us for the festivities, isn’t it Master Bruce?” Alfred asks pointedly, stopping Dick and Jason’s banter before it can escalate. 

“Yes, welcome Kyle,” Bruce says through gritted teeth. Kyle shoots him a tentative smile. Maybe he should’ve been more serious with Guy’s flower suggestions.

Jason rolls his eyes at the man, “Gee you look more constipated than usual, lighten up and open some presents,” with that he deposits the large bag of gifts he brought with him.

“Perhaps you’re not completely useless after all Todd,” Damian says with a haughty sniff as he eyes the bag with interest.

“I’ll take the compliment brat,” Jason says with a grin, scorching closer to Kyle’s side on the love seat.

All in all it definitely wasn’t the worse Christmas Kyle had spent, and he somehow managed to strike up a conversation with Robin about art mediums without the kid threatening to stab him. A total win in his book.


End file.
